User blog:Inferno Lord Red/PG Proposal: Queen Anna
This proposal is about Queen Anna . What is the Work? Queen Anna of Arendelle (pronounced Ah-na) is the protagonist of Disney's 2013 animated feature film, Frozen, and the deuteragonist of its 2019 sequel. She is the second-born daughter of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, the younger sister of Elsa, and the contemporary ruler of Arendelle. Who is she? What shas he done? Anna is more daring than graceful and, at times, can act before she thinks. But she's also the most optimistic and caring person you'll ever meet. She longs to reconnect with her sister, Elsa, as they were close during their childhood. When Elsa accidentally unleashes a magical secret that locks the kingdom of Arendelle in an eternal winter, Anna embarks on a dangerous adventure to make things right. Armed with only her fearlessness, a never-give-up attitude and her faith in others, Anna is determined to save both her kingdom and her family Goodness Zone Unlike her older sister Elsa, Anna is very optimistic, awkward and far from elegant. She usually acts before she speaks and can be rather impulsive, but holds a lot of innocence to her, nonetheless. She is a free spirit, bent on spending her life outside the castle gates after years of being enclosed within them for the safety of the kingdom due to Elsa's ice powers. Anna is also a pure and hopeless romantic, dreaming of romance the moment the gates are finally opened for Elsa's coronation ceremony. There can also be a little naivety to her, as she believes in marrying someone immediately if the heart tells you so, despite knowing them for merely a day. And though naive occasionally, Anna is far from weak, and is shown to be quite skilled in defense, as seen when she and Kristoff survived being attacked by the wolves as well as when she punched Hans off the ship after the climactic scene in the fjords. Though she values romance greatly, it's clear Anna's most valued treasure is her relationship with her sister. Since childhood, Anna's been attached to Elsa, and always leaped at the opportunity to spend time with her. As the years passed, and the sisters grew apart, the heartbroken Anna continued to try time and time again for some quality time with the one she loved most, but due to Elsa's powerful magic, it was deemed too dangerous, until, through Anna's loving efforts, Elsa learned to control her icy powers, allowing her to end their "imprisonment" within the castle walls and finally share the quality time they have been longing for years upon years. Corrupting Factors Throughout most of the film, Anna was also the only character to have faith that Elsa was no monster. The Duke of Weselton was notably against her because of that very theory, Kristoff feared her, as did the other citizens for they were oblivious of who Elsa truly was. Even so, despite their separation, Anna knew her sister was far from vile and put it in her hands to bring her home, not only for the sake of the kingdom but in hopes of reattaching their formerly close bond. This is an example of Anna's purely optimistic side and powerful sense of hope, as well as her love for her sister. Another example of this can be seen rather powerfully during her moments with Hans in the library, when Hans announces his plans to kill Elsa, with Anna responding with little to no real strength due to her frozen heart unintentionally caused by the Snow Queen, "You're no match for Elsa", giving one of the biggest examples of her optimism, loyalty, and true love for her sister, despite all the pain she's been through because of the relationship alone. As mentioned above, one of Anna's most striking traits is her eccentric, yet whimsical personality. She is notably goofy and highly active, constantly shown running throughout the castle, bouncing and flipping over furniture, and speaking to the paintings on the walls, though the last habit is due to having no one to communicate within the castle with Elsa forcibly being locked away in her room. Also, because of her impulsive attitude, she tends to get herself into quite a lot of trouble, such as the moment she provoked Marshmallow, a creature twice her size, without thinking of the consequences. Anna may also be seen as tricky or aggressive, as seen when she provoked Marshmallow. When Marshmallow threw Olaf, Anna was angered by this and tried to throw a snowball in revenge, but Kristoff, knowing it was a bad idea, kept Anna from throwing the snowball, telling her to let the giant snowman be. Anna told him she was calm and seemingly softened, but the moment Kristoff turned his back, she threw the snowball at the giant snow monster. Final Venidict Yes, She is perfect to be qualified just like is sister Elsa Category:Blog posts